Talk:Jeri Ryan
Relevant material? I removed the following: :In 2004, Jack was a Republican candidate for US Senator from Illinois. He withdrew from the race when their divorce papers were made public, despite both of their efforts to keep them sealed in order to protect their son. The election was eventually won by Barack Obama. As pointed out by Morder on IRC, this is not relevant to Jeri Ryan herself. --From Andoria with Love 20:45, 11 January 2009 (UTC) :It discusses an action by Jeri Ryan. I'm not sure this needs to be in the article, but it is relevant to her, herself, by the info in the second sentence. --OuroborosCobra talk 21:20, 11 January 2009 (UTC) ::His withdrawal from the race is not relevant to her even if it was done to protect her son because the statement is about the race and not her family. What's stated in the article is what is all that's needed. — Morder 21:32, 11 January 2009 (UTC) :The way the removed note is written, it discusses an action on the part of Jeri Ryan to keep the papers sealed. That makes it about more than just her husband and son, it makes it about her. --OuroborosCobra talk 21:42, 11 January 2009 (UTC) However, the paragraph is about Jack Ryan, not Jeri Ryan. It involves divorce papers sealed by both, but the paragraph dealt with Ryan's senatorial race, not anything to do with Jeri herself. That's just how I viewed it. --From Andoria with Love 22:53, 11 January 2009 (UTC) :Again, by describing her actions in her divorce, it becomes about her as well. --OuroborosCobra talk 23:27, 11 January 2009 (UTC) :"On June 15th, 1991 she married Jack Ryan, a politician from Illinois, with whom she had a son, Alex, in 1994. They divorced in 1999." Given the real-world consequences of the revelation of the divorce proceedings, that's like if the Kirk page merely said "James T. Kirk had a son, David, born to Carol Marcus in 2261. He was murdered by Klingons in 2285."--Ten-pint 22:46, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :::The sentence seems OK to me, as that does have to do with Jeri Ryan, but President Obama is totally irrelevant to it.--31dot 22:49, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Politician? Obama aside, Jack Ryan was not a "politician" - he was an investment banker who made a name for himself after leaving the world of finance to become a math teacher at a high school in inner-city Chicago. The GOP recruited him, since they don't have much of a bench in a state as Democratic as Illinois, he was rich enough he could use his own money for the campaign, and they thought his "teaching in the ghetto" life story would help with Black voters (Obama was in fact an afterthought for most of the primary season, until in the last month he was the main beneficiary when the Democratic front-runner was ruined by the release of information far more damning than anything Jack Ryan was accused of) - I don't think he'd been involved in anything beyond giving money to candidates before that.--Ten-pint 18:52, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :Ryan was still a politician. Once you enter the world of politics, that's just what you are (regardless of how you get into it), and that's what he is known as (hence his Wikipedia article is at . I have thus altered your edit to retain his occupation as both an investment banker and as a politician. --From Andoria with Love 21:37, November 22, 2009 (UTC) I'm fine with that.--Ten-pint 00:54, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Format (Reason for revert) The format for the Biography section has been totally messed up and I reverted it back to Shran's last edit.--Obey the Fist!! 16:39, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Additional appearances Does anyone else find this section (for Seven of Nine especially, for just about every other main character on this site as well) mostly redundant? It lists five different "personas" that Seven of Nine takes on during Infinite Regress... but they're personas that Seven is taking on. Jeri Ryan is still playing Seven of Nine. It's ridiculous to list them as "different characters", because they're not. Same with Mademoiselle de Neuf, because that is Seven of Nine under some delusion that is making her act different, NOT a different character. I find the same redundancy in listing just about every single time she's appeared as a hologram and listing that as a "new character". It's silly. And it's the same thing on every other cast member as well. --David, November 14, 2010 :This issue is under discussion at Talk:Ethan Phillips, especially regarding holograms. I would say that de Neuf would not apply, as that role was not Seven of Nine, but a part of the WWII holoprogram that had nothing to do with Seven's character.--31dot 09:33, November 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Except de Neuf wasn't a hologram, she was the physical Seven of Nine, only brainwashed by the Hirogan to forget who she was. --OuroborosCobra talk 14:16, November 14, 2010 (UTC) :Quite true, my mistake. --31dot 17:21, November 14, 2010 (UTC)